Memory's and Wishes
by emy1511
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru meet after some time away when temari goes back to konoha on a mission. warning: lemon!
1. Chapter 1

For lemon see 3rd chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry!

Chapter 1

Temari sighs as the hot water falls onto her from the shower head She turns around and lets the water fall onto her soft breasts. She runs a hand through her damp hair and closes her eyes. "It's so nice just to relax" she thinks to herself as the steam rises up around her. "I've been going on so many missions lately." Temari sighs again loving the comfort the hot water provides. Her eyes open as she stares at the unfamiliar bathroom she is in. "It's so weird to be back in Konoha after the exam" she thinks to herself and recalls the memory. The one she always recalls is her battle with him. She was chosen to go up against this arrogant smart-ass boy. She smiled to herself thinking about him again. His name is Shikamaru. And she was in love with him. She sighed, this time a heavy sigh at the thought. She did love him, she knew it but she hasn't seen him since the time when she was called into to help him defeat a sound ninja. She stood there letting the water fall down her body as she recalled yet another memory.

Temari sat in the living room of her home in the Hidden Village of Sand. She was watching the clouds go by outside of her window. She and her siblings had just gotten back from the Chunin Exams. They had started quite a lot of trouble in Konoha, but hey just following orders right? As she sat enjoying the peace, she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in" she said as her brother Kankuro enters the room. "What's up Kankuro?" she asks turning around to face her bother. "Hey sis, we got a mission. Let's go, Gaara's waiting." He says stepping out of the door way. She sighs, "so much for a peaceful day." she thinks to herself as she gets up and follows her brother down the stairs. The walkout side to where Gaara is leaning up against a wall. He gives them a flat look there are too used to and leads the way to the Kazekage's office. Their dad used to be the Kazekage but they had just found out he had been murdered. Temari frowned at the thought as she entered the room to find a few elders of the village and her teams Jonin in the room. They stood there waiting to give them the mission. An elder cleared his throat, Temari turned towards him. "Your mission" he started, looking at everyone closely, "is to go to Konoha and help out the Genin there with an important mission." She stared at him in shock of what he had just said. She turned to look at her siblings and saw the Kankuro had the same expression on his face. "Konoha!" exclaimed Kankuro, shock turning into confusion on his face. Temari eagerly look at the elder to see what he would say. A smaller women text to him spoke up, "you will go help them to repay for the trouble you and all of us caused them." The women had tired sad eyes that now stared at the tree with intensity. Temari tried to mask her face, her sibling looked bored on Gaaras part or annoyed on Kankuro's, but Temari felt overwhelmingly happy. The elder man walked forward and held out a scroll for them to take. "This contains all you need to know about their current situation, review it as you go to Konoha. Now go, you have no time to waist." He handed Temari the scroll and waited for the young ninjas to leave. "Understood" replied Tamari, she turned and nodded to her siblings and they took off.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her memories and back into reality. She quickly turned the water off and grabbed the towel that was next to the shower. "Hold on" she yelled as she opened the bathroom door and walked down the hallway, trailing water behind her. "Who could it be" she wondered as she came to the door. Temari reached for the handle and opened the door in front of her. She squinted into the bright light of the day and gasped at the figure who stood in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

For lemon see 3rd chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry!

Chapter 2

"HEY! SHIKAMARU!" The boy lazily opened his eyes to see the annoying blonde ninja Naruto standing over him. Shikamaru frowned, "what is it idiot?" he asked, very annoyed to have been woken up. The boy just smiled at him and said "guess who's in the village?" Shikamaru sighed, he knew whatever Naruto had to say would be troublesome. "Eh? Shikamaru! Guess, guess!" the boy looked at him excitedly. "Fine, idiot. Just tell me who" the lazy boy replied, lying back down on the bench he was resting on. Naruto just laughed and smiled even wider, "I'll give you a hint, she's pretty and blonde and from the sand village…" Shikamaru sat up and stared at Naruto who in turn laughed again at the expression on his friends face. ".. So...I…I don't care" the boy stammered as be blushed. Naruto laughed again and started to walk away having delivered his message. "Wait, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled to his friend. Naruto turn to him with a huge grin on his face, knowing Shikamaru was dying to know what Naruto knew. "So… uh… Where is she?" Shikamaru blushed even deeper as e said this, hating to show that he cared. Naruto smiled even deeper. "Go see Hokage-sama, she'll tell you." He replied as he walked away waiving being him. Shikamaru cursed, "Great now I have to embarrass myself in front of the Hokage." He thought to himself as he got up and began to walk towards the Hokages office.

Shikamaru's thoughts we're racing. He couldn't believe that she was here, in his village again. He smiled to himself as he lazily walked down the dirt path in front of the local shops. He turned his head when he heard yelling coming from the local barbeque restaurant, and laughed knowing it was his best friend's voices. He entered the building and spotted Choji and Ino sitting with their Jonin Asuma, team leader, at a table in the back. Choji quickly ate all the pork the waiter had brought for them and Ino yelled at him for being a fat hog. Asuma waived as Shikamaru approached the table. The other two looked up and smiled at their friend. "Hey, Shikamaru!" Choji greeted his friend as he ate up another batch of pork. Ino waved and smiled then went back to yelling at Choji. Shikamaru sat down as Asuma tried to lecture Choji on his eating habits. Shikamaru sighed then smiled thinking of how weird his team was. Ino, who had stopped yelling at Choji noticed Shikamaru smiling and grinned. "Hey Shik." She said teasingly "what's that smile for? Oh… wait, Naruto must have told you the news." She laughed as Shikamaru sent her a glare. Asuma gave them a questioning look as he said "what news?" "It's nothing." Shikamaru said quickly sending Ino another glare. She just grinned menacingly in return. "Now Shikamaru, you shouldn't keep things from our team leader!" she said grinning even wider as she watched Asuma send Shikamaru a look that said spill it. Shikamaru sighed, he really hated her sometimes that Ino. Asuma flicked the burnt end off of his cigarette as he lifted an eye brow waiting for some to explain. Surprisingly it was Choji who answered his request. "Shikamaru's girlfriend is in town." Asuma almost chocked on his puff of smoke when Choji spoke up. Ino laughed uncontrollably as Shikamaru hit Choji in the arm knocking the piece of pork he picked up off his chopsticks. "Shikamaru?" Asuma asked giving everyone a questioning look. "She's not my girlfriend, idiots" Shikamaru said giving everyone annoyed looks. Asuma laughed and flicked his cigarette again. "Is that so?" he said smiling at his young student. "Well who is she then?" Shikamaru sighed as he answered "just this girl from the sand village" and shrugged his shoulders trying to portray that he didn't care. "ohhh" replied Asuma as he smirked at his students, "I met her this morning in the Hokage's office." Shikamaru eyed him warily. "Really?" Ino asked looking from him to Shikamaru, trying to see if he'll get embarrassed again. "Yea, the Hokage asked me to show her to the building she'll be staying at while she helps us with a mission." Asuma said as he stretched his arms out. Ino giggled as she noticed Shikamaru's expression changed as he stared at Asuma, hanging on ever word he said. "But…" Asuma continued smirking at Shikamaru from across the table, "if you don't care that much I guess there's no point in me telling you where she's at." Shikamaru frowned and sighed at his teacher. "How troublesome you guys are" he said to his friends and teacher, who all smiled in return. "Just tell me where Asuma." Asuma laughed and replied "The building right next to the ninja academy, room 134 I think." Shikamaru run a hand through his hair as he got up from the table. "Oh? Leaving so soon?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face. "Why would I hang around you troublesome people?" Shikamaru replied as he began to walk away, "See ya." He said as he left them at the table. He heard laughing from them as he left and sighed. "How troublesome" he thought to himself as he began to walk towards the building that Asuma told him.

He arrived at the door then paused outside. "Oh crap what should I say?" he thought to himself as he put a hand in his pocket. He cursed, "Why didn't I think of something on the way here?" He was too busy thinking about seeing her to think of what he was going to say as an excuse. He sighed and looked up at the clouds floating by. It was his favorite thing to do. He smiled as she came across his mind again. This often happened when he stared at the clouds. Ever since the day she saved him from the sound ninja, she was the only thing on his mind. He had first noticed her during the Chunin exams, she was so beautiful and strong standing their next to her troublesome looking brothers. He never admitted it to anyone but he had loved her at first sight. He sighed, a more light-hearted sigh, as he looked back at the door. He mustered up his 'I don't give a shit face' and knocked on the door. He heard a familiar voice yell "hold on" and footsteps approach the door. His heart raced as the handle turned and the door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: lemon ;) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry!

Chapter 3

Temari stood there shocked for a moment as she looked at the man standing before her. He was taller now and a little older then before but had the same lazy eyes. He smiled shyly and said "hey" when she forgot to speak. Temari nervously laughed and replied "Shikamaru... Hey" and pulled at her towel to make sure it was still there. Her eyes widened as she noticed his eyes trailing up and down her. "Oh crap" she thought to herself "I'm naked in a fucking towel right in front of him!" She mentally beat herself up as she stepped back and said "come on in, I'll just…uh… get dressed." She blushed as she held the door open. "Uh.. ok" he said blushing a bit and walked ahead of her into the small living room of the apartment. She closed the door behind him and turned to walk towards her bed room when she felt herself slip. "Ah!" she yelled out as she began to fall, slipping on the water that she had left behind on the floor. Shikamaru turned around and saw her and quickly caught her. They both fell to the floor with a thud. Temari cursed as she felt her leg slam into the ground but felt the warm heat of another under her. She looked up and saw Shikamaru had caught her. She blushed and said "oh thank you." Then she noticed his expression, his blush had depend from a pink to a red. She gave him a questioning look. "Uh Temari?..." Shikamaru started and looked down at her body. Her towel had come off in the fall and was lying beside them, she was completely naked on top of him. Her eyes widened as she looked over and saw the towel on the floor. She sat up cupping her soft breast in her hands trying to cover them from his sight and looked back at him with shocked eyes. The look she got back was a mixture of shock and lust. Shikamaru looked at the women in front of him and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that he was seeing her like this, she was perfect in his eyes. His eyes trailed her body, she had a toned physic with near perfect assets. He started from the bottom looking at her perfect ass up the smooth skin to her amazing breast, that she was trying unsuccessfully to cover. He then continued up to her long neck to her soft pink lips thet were open slightly in shock and then up to her beautiful blue eye that met his. He noticed they weren't just shocked anymore, that she also held lust in her eyes as well. She stared back at him, mind running with emotions and thoughts. She saw the way he was looking at her, she knew he wanted her. She wanted him so bad. She smiled slightly which caused Shikamaru to smile in return. She leaned down, removing her hands from her breast and wound her finger in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Their lips met and it was like an explosion inside of them both. The gentle kiss only lasted for a second before it became lust driven and hard. He sat up more, getting the weight off his arms so he could wrap them around her bringing her closer to him. She smiled into the kiss as she felt the closeness of him. She licked his bottom lip and bit it gently when he parted them for her. He moaned into the kiss at the feeling. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and began to explore. Then their tongues met and fought in the small space they had. They broke the kiss when they ran out of air, pulling away from each other painting. She looked up when she felt his lips on her forehead. His expression was soft, his eyes not only full of lust but also love. She was shocked for a moment then smiled, "how long?" she asked. "How long what?" he replied looking at her questioningly. "How long have you loved me?" he smiled "since the day I met you" he said picking up her chin gently to bring her in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate. She broke from the mouth and trailed down his jaw to his neck. She kissed and bit at a spot unlit he moaned. "You know" she said in between kisses, "it's not fair that you're clothed and I'm not." She then rubbed her hands down his chest coming to the end of his shirt and pushing it up. He laughed and pulled it over his head and threw it. She looked down at his muscular body, he had slim but strong and toned arms and a six pack that was perfectly chiseled. She rubbed her hands over his abs almost drooling. She bent down and licked all the way from the bottom of his abs to his neck where she bit again earning a louder moan from the boy beneath her. She laughed as she kissed back up the neck to the jaw. Shikamaru smiled "teasing me eh?" he thought "well two can play at that." He pulled back from her earning an annoyed expression which he smiled at. He then leaned forward and began sucking on her neck. A moan escaped Temari as she felt the boy bite her. He moved a hand up to the soft breasts and gave her a squeeze, he slid his fingers over her nipple making it stand up. He caught it between his fingers and squeezed making her moan. He broke away from the neck and trailed kisses down to her tits and put one in his mouth, licking and sucking on the erect nipple. She moaned again, louder this time and pulled on his hair. He broke away and looked at her triumphantly. That look when away fast when she began to move her hips and he realized she was still sitting on his groin. He moaned as her body rubbed against the lump in his pants that had appeared during all the foreplay. She moaned in return as her own area rubbed against the lump. She moved back and began undoing his pants, she pulled them off, along with the boxers in one swift movement, tossing them aside on the floor. He was there before her, she looked him over lustily. Her eyes stopped at his groin where his member was now fully erect and throbbing. Long tan skin which was turning red at the end. She smiled and leaned over him grabbing the base of his throbbing member in her fist and began to rub it. He moaned at her touch on his length, trying to keep his hips from thrusting into her touch. The moans got loader when she licked his member from the base to the tip. He bucked his hips pushing his dick into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base again and began working on the tip with her mouth. As she rubbed the base her tongue pressed up to the throbbing length and licked it earning juice that flowed from the tip into her mouth. She worked up a rhythm of sucking and rubbing making Shikamaru moan over and over again. Hearing the moans from her partner made her own juice flow. She took her other hand and pressed it gently to her throbbing cunt. She began to run over the wet outside, moaning into his dick. They continued this for a while until Shikamaru put a hand trough her hair and pulled it a bit, signaling her to come up. She removed him from her mouth and looked up. He leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth, when they broke apart he said, "let's go to the bed room."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Lemon ;) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry!

Chapter 4

He helped her off the floor and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She smiled and reached up wrapping her arms around his head, she undid his ponytail and ran a hand through his hair. They met for another passionate kiss, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues Temari gasped as Shikamaru brought his hands down to her ass. Then she giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He used the height advantage she got to give her another bite on the neck making her moan. She felt them move as he brought her into the bed room and set her on the bed. He crawled over to her and pined her beneath him, raising her hands above her head. He ran the other hand down her body, stopping at her tits and squeezed her nipple again, and continued down to her wet spot. She moaned as he slid his hand over her cunt. He rubbed her gently, enjoying the sounds she was making. She gasped has he slid a finger into her and began searching for her G-spot. She bucked her hips trying to intensify the feeling and push him deeper into her. Her moans increased when he added another finger. She griped the sheets on the bed and arched her back in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out slowly and licked the juice from them, savoring her taste. He gently spread her legs wider and positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her a gently kiss before he slowly pushed into her making her moan loudly at the new sensation. He moaned too as he started thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt. She bucked her hips sending him deeper inside of her and let out a moan of pure pleasure. He continued to pound into her increasing his speed into a steady rhythm. She brought her hands up his back and scratched him. He moaned at the pain that hurt so good. "Harder" she breathed arching her back, "oh! Right there!" She moaned the last word as he pounded into her again and again. The feeling of her was amazing, Shikamaru closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her buck up against him sending him deeper inside. He put his arms around her waist and brought her up to a better angle, she moaned at the shift. "Temari" he breathed her name into her ear as he continued to thrust into her, "I'm gona…" The last word turned into a moan as she crashed her lips against his. He could feel his climax coming and pounded into her even faster. She let out a load moan breaking from the kiss. "Harder! Harder!" she yelled. He felt her body stiffen and knew she was close to cuming as well. He kissed her again moaning into it as he followed her orders and thrust into her with all his might. She screamed as her moment came and bliss rushed through her body, she heard the moans of her partner as she felt the hot liquid flow inside of her. They stayed in the position ridding out the sensation of their orgasms until Shikamaru pulled his member out of her. They lay next to each other panting, still feeling the lingering sensation in their bodies. He felt her wrap and arm over him as she snuggled in close to him. He brought her closer to him, holding her there. He gently kissed her forehead again and she smiled. "I have a confession to make" she said to him looking up at his soft brown eyes. "What is it love?" he said kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss, "it's just that" she said pulling away to look him in the eyes again, "I have loved you since our first fight." He smiled knowing that things had changed for the definite better. Now they both could stop wishing, because they had each other now.


End file.
